Ragnarok: The Destined Path
by azza3809
Summary: Well...I can't really summarise it in 255 words so just check it out yourself.


**The Destined Path**

_Under the dark night of Prontera, many stories have been told. About when the moon dyes in the colour of cold blood and he would awaken from his slumber to return the world to its ancient owners. I have always wondered if these stories are true…Well, I may never know._

A shaded lad walked through the door of the guild. He was welcomed by a friendly maid, "Ah…Welcome. We have been expecting you.

The boys name turned out to be Shinta. He was short, had green eyes and deep dark purple hair and a long fair brown coat. He also seemed to be carrying a weapon of some sort. It was a golden staff with a purple and red sphere atop the end. It just seemed to be floating there but was affixed with an ancient type of magic, known as lunar magik.

Shinta asked "Thanks, may I see the Guild Advisor?"

"Of course, right this way please," the maid replied as they walked off down the long entrance hall.

Shinta entered the room. It was a drab brown, and had nothing but a desk and three chairs, yet again the drab brown, adorning it. There were two people sitting, one he knew, his sister Karihna. She had lime green hair and always wore two dark red ribbons in it. Karihna also wore a dress, matching the colour of Shinta's hair, with red long sleeves. The other person was the Guild advisor. He wore a dark brown leather coat, which matched his long hair, and the colour of his eyes. That was all you could see from his place from in front of the desk.

"At last…Please, sit down," the Guild Advisor beckoned. "Both of you may be wondering why I called you so suddenly. Well, we were asked by the Morroc Guild to bring guild members there, for a special mission. However Prontera and Morroc aren't officially allies yet, so we don't fully trust them. It's at your own risk and choice. We don't know any details of the mission, so for now your mission is only to get to Morroc."

"Exactly what's the reward?" Karihna asked

The Advisor replied, "Ten million zennys, and both of you will be promoted to your class's next level."

Karihna's eyes lit up and Shinta fell on the floor. As he got back up the Advisor asked the final question, "Will you accept this mission?"

"Sure, count us in," they replied, matching each others timing.

"Good, glad to hear it. Now let me introduce you to your new team-mate who will help you on this mission," the Advisor said. "You can enter now."

A young woman with extremely light pink hair walked in through the door. She had sea blue eyes, and wore a black gown with white trim and it had the holy symbol upon the chest. She also had the holy tiara on her forehead. It was a gold band with a ruby encrusted with the holy symbol on it.

The Advisor introduced her, "I want both of you to meet Angely Heavens, Prontera's priestess."

"Nice to meet you," Angely replied "We'll meet at the gates in one hour. Dismissed."

"Oki, doki. I'll go for some potions" Karihna replied jumping from her seat.

"Well thanks for choosing us for the mission, farewell" Shinta said the Advisor as he waved goodbye. Then a blue light surrounded him and he teleported away.

"Don't forget about our deal Angely. It's your duty to protect them," the advisor told her.

"But what about…_them?"_ she replied.

"Don't worry; they have no reason to see you as an enemy. Now go!" The Advisor shooed her away.

_My name is Karihna McGraw, I'm fourteen years old and I'm a merchant. I was born in Alberta and I lived with my father, Eown McGraw, the whitesmith. Even tough my mother disappeared before I had any memory of her, I was happy. Ever since I've had memory, someone has always been with me, no matter the circumstances. My neighbour and best friend of mine, Shinta Hyake, is the only person I can fully trust. Everyone said that we were good friends. But he…he was like a brother to me. Everything in my life was perfect…Until last night, eight years ago. Assassins cross were sent after the most acknowledged whitesmith, Eown McGraw. At that time, my father was gathering wood outside the house…such a calm night. It looked like a beautiful night where nothing bad could happen but…it did. They found the chance to open an attack on my dad. And it happened._

The assassins drew their blades. Eown did too. One of the assassins leapt straight for him. He deflected the assassin with his mighty axe. Eown leapt for the same assassin. But he was kicked from behind. He flew past one of the assassins but managed to align his blade carefully enough to get him. Snap, went the assassin's neck. He just stood there, motionless, and then a gentle breeze blew. And he fell to the floor. The first assassin was ready with his blade for when Eown went passed. But he didn't. He had stopped himself by using his axe against the assassin's blade. Sparks flew as the two weapons grinded together. The assassin slipped. Eown took his chance and casted a spell. A huge, orange, glowing hammer appeared before his head, and tipped down atop the assassin's head. The assassin was stunned. He wobbled around and started wondering around aimlessly.

The third and final assassin made his mark, leaped behind Eown and grabbed his neck. "You let your guard down, say farewell," the assassin whispered in his ear before twisting Eown's head.

_My fathers body was found there the next day, laying there…motionless, lifeless, dead. The only family I ever had was taken from me. It felt like my entire life was taken away from me. All in one night. I felt like I was going to die. But my problems didn't stop there. Since my father didn't plan his own death, he didn't bother to write a will. It would have been obvious that I would have inherited everything, but, greed rules the lives of all merchants. His opposites planned everything, so the money would go to the merchant's guild. This left me there without a family or a place to live. The Hyake family decided to adopt me, as their daughter, I would always be at the side of Shinta, what could be better? Yet, I felt like I was a burden to them, they already had there own monetary problems. So I decided to stop being a burden to them, and make my own way, to Alberta._

Karihna stood staring at the stars out of the window thinking to her self. She then packed her bags. She took only three things; a bag of bread, 500 zenny and a mini axe. She writes a note. It reads:

_Dear Shinta,_

_I am leaving you because I feel I am a burden to you and your family. Please do not try to find me as I won't come back with you. I have taken enough money to let me survive and maybe become a merchant. I hope you have a happy life without me_

_Farwell Shinta_

_From Karihna_

She left the house in the dead of night and started her journey on the long road to Alberta.

_But as you might guess, things ended u being worse than before._

3 days later Shinta had found where Karihna had gone to and found her in a bad condition, sleeping on a nearby bench. He put her on his back and started back home.

_Then I felt that warm, the one she felt some time ago. It was him…Shinta. I felt like he needed me, I felt warm, I felt happy even though part of me didn't want to. I wasn't able to think of him as a brother, yet. I felt something else. I'm still not sure of what it was…love?_

They arrived back to their home. They started to have adventures so they decided to become mage and merchant.

_Time has passed now and well…we are here, travelling for quite some time now. And soon to be heading off for our new adventure._

At Prontera's south gate they met up for there latest mission. They set off into the forest, heading south east towards Morroc.

"Uh…Miss Angely, what exactly is the mission about?" Karihna asked.

She replied, "Don't know, for now, we will just walk to Morroc."

"Why don't we just take a ship or something?" Shinta murmured.

"Well, unless you've got your pocket full of money, we can't afford and transportation," Angely said.

"Hey Shinta don't you think Miss Angely is a bit strict?" Karihna whispered.

"He he…I don't think that we'll stop till it's time to go to sleep," Angely told them.

"Baaah!" They both went, matching each others timing yet again.

Meanwhile a little further ahead in the bushes they were being spied on. There was a male and a female. The female had light brown hair and had horns protruding from her head. The male however was concealed within the bushes but his eyes glowed the colour of evil.

"Those are our objectives?" The female asked. "They look like two kids being walked around by a priestess.

"They don't look, they are; however don't let your guard down," The male replied. "Do you feel ready to fight them?"

"Of course," She said.

"All right, I'll aid you if something goes wrong. Be careful with the priestess…Now go!" The male commanded.

"What's that in the grass?" Shinta asked.

"Looks like a…Oh my! It's a sucsamad!" Karihna panted running towards the sword with Shinta close behind.

"Hey wait up…Those are…Wait! Don't touch it!" Angely shouted.

"Gotcha!" The female shouted tugging on the wire attached to the sucsamad. Shinta went flying over the trees.

The woman dived out of the tree aiming straight for Karihna. She dodged it with her quick timing and agility. All of them prepared their weapons. Shinta prepared to cast a spell. Fireballs rained from the sky directed at the attacker.

"Karihna, Shinta, don't split up!" Angely commanded

Karihna emptied her cart and flung it straight at the female. She was prepared to block it, but Shinta had other ideas. He prepared to cast another spell known as frost divider. Ice spikes protruded from the floor and froze the attacker in place. The cart was going straight towards her, it missed and hit a near by pink poporing. It was just like a blob of jelly. The priestess sent a light from her hand towards her. The ice smashed and went flying through the air. Karihna's axe started glowing a bright orange. Karihna lunged towards the female as she flew. The female managed to block it but Karihna managed to put in more force and threw the female off balance. She tried to attack again but the female jumped back. She attacked, but this time she hit her target. The female dropped her sword and yet again went flying through the air.

"Karihna, Shinta. Surround her," Angely commanded

"This isn't good" the female thought to herself.

"ATTACK!" Angely shouted.

Shinta lifted his staff to cast a lightning bolt but was interrupted. Everything went a deep dark purple. Several trees were de-rooted as something hit the ground. There was a male stood there.

He shouted, "ENOUGH!!!"


End file.
